Airheads! Heritages and Ethnicities
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Adolescent Cast Annalisa Szimonik- Hungarian, Bosnian Joshua Finora-Popov - Portuguese-Canadian, Bulgarian Angelica Leigh- Swiss, Belgian, Northern Irish Angelica Leigh- Swiss, Belgian, Northern Irish Claudia Malave- Colombian, Venezuelan Julia Lind- Colombian, Swedish Mateo Artiaga- Colombian, Costa Rican Keegan Benjamin Carter- Scottish, Breton, Norwegian, Icelandic Nora Carter- Scottish, Breton, Norwegian, Icelandic Bianca Oniani-Georgian, Sicilian Abigail Charmichael- French, Irish Rebecca Charmichael- French, Irish Lydia Charmichael- French, Irish Koby Charmichael- French, Irish Alec Buckley- Irish Jacqueline Fouler- Dutch, Scottish Anri Petrovic- Japanese, Russian Karin Petrovic- Japanese, Russian Chris Portokali- Greek Calandra "Candy" Portokali- Greek Caleb James- English (cornish) Noelle Vance- Canadian Elly and Clare Ohlenberger- Irish, Dutch, and German Myra Sorrel- Jamaican, Dominican Daniela "Nellie" Betancur- Spanish, French Jessenia Palomino- Cuban Audrey Lorentz- English, Irish, Danish, German, Spanish, and Russian Lucy Viborg- English, Danish Demetri Viborg- English, Danish Colin Lakin- Welsh, Italian Renée Mariani- Argentinian, English, and Welsh ' ' Lil' Friends of Miriam Orianne (Rani) Gosselin – French Magenta (Gigi) Tenorio- Czech, Romanian, and Italian Isaura (Isa) Zapata - Mexican, Peruvian, and Ecuadorian Gardenia (Dinnie) Hinajosa - Greek, Turkish, and Chilean Lela Sorrel-Jamaican, Dominican Krista-Marie Brooks– English, German Melanie Vance- English (Cornish) Samantha Eckles- Swedish, Dutch, Scottish Travis Kimball- Scottish Aimee Grace Miller- Irish, Scottish Cynthia Alice Voigt- French, German, Swedish, Swiss, and Irish Chenille Hansen – Mongolian Jennifer Amanda Leigh- Swiss, Belgian, Northern Irish Marlene Elizabeth Malloy- French, German Adia Moczygemba - African-American (Nigerian) Rami Castel- Puerto Rican Ailani, Lilani, and Kiani Zamora- oriental Hawaiian Zoe Tucker (light brown hair, blye eyes, fair/freckled skin; Magenta's friend)- New Zealander Maggie Garret- Jacinta’s playmate and good friend from kindergarten Yasmina - Emma’s lesbian lover, a college sophomore of Arabic heritage. Malena- Nicaraguan, Honduran, and Salvadorian Brenda Teidlebaum (dark brown hair; light skin; heterochromia one golden brown and one hazel eye )- Russian-American (Jewish) Miriam's Male Classmates ''Miriam’s male classmates: '' Damien Espy (black hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes) - Spanish, Lebanese Penn and Dylan (Dill) Brogan (twins) (light brown hair, light brown eyes, fair skin) - Irish Clayton Oswald (spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin) - Austrian Austin Sherman- English, German-Jewish Oscar Herman- English, French Connor Gable- English (curly blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin) Diego Dorado (wavy black hair, light brown eyes, olive skin)- Italian, Portuguese Franklin Marmot- French, Italian (choppy medium brown hair, hazel eyes, light skin) Louie Garret (ginger hair, light green eyes, fair/freckled skin)- English, German Ollie Tucker (light brown hair, blue eyes, fair/freckled skin; Magenta's friend)- Sully Tucker- (light brown hair, blue eyes, fair/freckled skin; Magenta's friend)- Maxie Lorca (bowl-cut black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes)- Guatemalan Parents and other Adults Lana Charmichael (ne. Cadeu)- French Kristiana Finora- Portuguese-Canadian Talia Duarte- Colombian Ana Martiza Artiaga (ne. Duarte)- Colombian Sylvia Maria Malave (ne. Duarte)- Colombian Arturo Malave- Venezuelan Manuel Artiaga- Costa Rican Brando Van Haanrade- Surinamese Carmela Van Haanrade (ne. Verma)- Surinamese Ernesto Ortega (friend of Gloria Zapata) - Ecuadorian Luz Maria Rey de Bogantes (friend of Gloria Zapata)- Salvadorian Ignacio Bogantes (friend of Gloria Zapata)- Salvadorian Francisco "Panchito" Legoretta (friend of Gloria Zapata)- Nicaraguan Tara Peters (ne. Esposito)- Mexican-American, Italian Gloria Zapata (grandmother of Isa)- Mexican Peyton Vance- Canadian Braden Vance- English Edgar Lind- Swedish Pamela Zapata (ne. Mercado)- Peruvian Jorge Zapata- Mexican Marjorie “Marjee” Mariani-Wymarde- Argentinian Zachary "Zach" Wymarde- Australian Jesse Portokali-Greek Agatha Portokali (ne. Katsikis)- Greek Rhonda Lakin (ne. Giacomo)- Italian Jared Lakin- Welsh Kylie Futterman-Ohlenberger - Irish Holly Charnoski- Polish, Ukrainian Laura Tucker- New Zealander Joel Tucker- New Zealander Victor Hansen- Danish Bridget Hansen (ne. Maczuilis)- Latvian, Lithuanian Risa Oguri-Petrovic- Japanese Shania Fouler (ne. Van Herk)- Dutch Cara Ashby-Karsnitz - English Eitan Karsnitz- German Nadine Sheridan- English, Irish, and Danish Bryce Lorentz- German, Spanish, and Russian Valentina Castel- Puerto Rican Cruz Castel- Puerto Rican Veronica Clavell- French Ralph Abela- Maltese Joseph (Joey) Fouler- Scottish Gia Nawhence (ne. Kimball)- Scottish Clifford Nawhence- Scottish Nevra Hinajosa (ne. Hatzilakos)- Greek, Turkish (cypriot) Hector Hinajosa- Chilean Fianna Dorado (ne. Rodrigues)- Portuguese Luca Dorado- Italian-American Vinessa Dorado- Portuguese, Italian Jenna Frensky (ne. Coya) - Cuban Ann Landrum- English, Scottish